


A mother's prayer

by Katieandthethreecats



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hot / cold rosa, Love, Miscommunication, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieandthethreecats/pseuds/Katieandthethreecats
Summary: "I've a new rule: No dating cops."Amy said these words to deter the ever eager Jake, not realising Rosa was listening in.ORWhen Rosa assumes Amy will never be into her, she heads out to Montreal to bone a stranger and get over her. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this isn't shit.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know how you like it! Comments, advice, tips, kudus always appreciated!

"I got a new rule: I don't date cops."

"Cool. Cool. Actually, that's funny. I have the same rule."  
Rosa gripped her desk, scrunching her eyes closed as the meaning of the words sank into her mind. She knew Amy wasn't into Jake, but she didn't realise Amy no longer dated cops.

She needed to smash something — namely Teddy's stupid head.

Although the printer would do.

  
For now.

* * *

  
"Hey! Rosa! Chill!" Rosa stopped smashing the printer with the 'spare' fire extinguisher and glared up at Jake, pointing the nozzle at him "Take one more step, and you're next." Jake grinned his goofy grin and held his hands up in mock surrender. "I get it - you hate the printer, but maybe stop smashing it?" Rosa growled, pulling the pin out and promptly spraying him.

 

* * *

  
"I didn't know you had next week off."

Rosa looked up from her monitor. She was meant to be working, but every time she looked at her paperwork, she automatically thought about Amy and how cute she looked when she filled in paperwork. The best way to get over a crush was to take a vacation and bone a stranger, so that's what she was intending on doing. Not that Amy needed to know that.

"What?"

Amy pointed at Rosa's screen. "Montreal. Nice." Rosa shrugged. "What do you want, Santiago?" Amy recoiled slightly "I just came over here because you seemed a little bit off." Rosa stood up, grabbing Amy by the bouse and pulling her in close. "I'm not off." Amy gulped as a familiar warm heat returned.

She definitely shouldn't be aroused right now.

It was so sick. Rosa was her coworker. Whatever happened to professionalism? She was a grown adult. She should be able to keep it in her pants while she worked.

"Okay." Amy's voice was too high, and she knew it.

Rosa released Amy, slumping back down in her seat. Amy had gone an adorable flushed pink colour. Amy crossed her legs slightly. "... I'd better head. Got lots of... things to do." Rosa stared as Amy took off in the direction of the locker rooms. Amy was weird sometimes.

If really fucking adorable.

Rosa glanced down at her screen. Her plane left in three hours. Sighing to herself, she logged off and picked up her stuff, glancing in the direction Amy had went.

No.

Amy wasn't interested in her. She needed to get over it.

* * *

  
Amy thought about what she'd seen on Rosa's screen as she pulled a change of clothes out of her locker. She couldn't imagine Rosa not being there working next week. Maybe she should call in sick and just binge watch Netflix? She did have a few weeks holiday left, and taking it now means she doesn't end up taking it while Rosa is working. Maybe she should go to Montreal. 'accidentally' bump into Rosa, grab a drink, head back to the hotel...

That was creepy and borderline stalkerish. What the fuck was getting into her? She had to go to work because there were people who depended on her. She couldn't let innocent people become victims of crime all because she was too busy chasing 'love'.

"What you doing?"  
Amy nearly jumped out of her skin. "Finally, my prayers have been answered. A Gina fearing mortal." Amy blinked, still wondering how long Gina had been stood there "I'm joking. Obviously. Every mortal fears me." Amy rolled her eyes, closing her locker and turned to head to the bathroom "Where do you think you're going? I've not dismissed you." Amy turned back to her annoying coworker "You're not my captain or my mother, so you can't tell me what to do." Gina smirked, "How come you've stopped?" Amy shuffled back a little, blushing. "Thought so."

"What's goin' on with you and Ro-Ro?" Amy stared at Gina. "Nothing. We're coworkers." Gina shook her head, narrowing her eyes "No. You like her." "What? No! I'm not... I don't... I mea-" Gina pressed a single finger to Amy's lips. "Shhh. I can help you, sweetie." Amy batted Gina's hand away "I don't have a crush on Rosa. I don't even like her that much." Amy scrunched her eyes shut. Her voice was too squeaky. "Mmm-kay. Ignoring your voice faux pa, you're carrying a change of clothes."

"So? Doesn't mean anything."  
"You don't change clothes unless it's absolutely necessary."  
"I got some food on my pants."  
"You don't eat food that could dirty your outfit on work days."  
"I..."  
"Just admit you like her, and I'll save you the embarrassment of admitting why you're changing."

Amy sighed, beginning to wish she'd just walked off when she had the chance. "Fine. I might like her. But nothing's going to happen. We're coworkers." Resting her hand on Amy's shoulder, Gina smirked "Of course nothing is going to happen. Not while you still look like... this." Amy recoiled, shoving Gina's hand off her shoulder. "Hey! I look perfectly adequate!" Gina snorted "That's not a good thing, Ames. Let me help you." Amy scowled, knowing Gina never did anything for free. "What's in it for you?" Gina pulled a mock offended face "Nothing! And I can't believe you'd eve-" Amy raised an eyebrow "I may need you to do my work for the next few months." Rolling her eyes, Amy turned around and walked out of the door.

* * *

 

  
"Last call for passengers boarding flight A4JD30 to Montreal. Please make your way to gate 32 urgently."

Rosa slammed her whisky glass down, wiping her lips with the back of her sleeve as she slid a $50 bill across the bar. "Keep the change." The bartender muttered his thanks as Rosa lept down from her stool, strutting in the direction of gate 32.

Planes smelt weird. Boarding one was always... different from any other mode of transport Rosa was used to using. There always seemed to be a high pitched squeal that would quickly be forgotten as passengers took their seats. Flying first class was no different to flying economy. Aside from the fact you got free movies and, if you were lucky, a bed.  
Rosa slumped into her seat, closing the door to her pod and grabbing a nearby bear from the minibar as she flicked through the channels on tv. Settling on a Nancy Meyers movie, Rosa reclined her chair, and closed her eyes.

"Miss, the pilot, is preparing for takeoff, so we need you to open your shutters, put your belt on and sit your seat up."

Rosa growled. She paid near on $1800 for this seat, and she was pretty sure she was entitled to an undisturbed nap. But of course, there's always some stupid Santiago on every damn flight making sure every single last rule is followed to a 'T.'

* * *

  
Amy grabbed the remote before throwing herself onto her sofa, wrapping her blanket around her lower body and flicking through the channels before settling on a teleshopping channel. She watched the pretty ladies strut around the well-lit studio and wondered why she couldn't look like that.

Maybe she should order a pizza. And some ice cream. Lots of it. That was probably why she didn't look like the ladies on tv, but right now she needed comfort food pronto. Pulling out her phone, Amy opened the just-eat app and placed her order before turning back to the tv. Enough of this depressing moping crap. Food was on the way; she just needed a decent movie to go with it...

* * *

 

Rosa sat up off the filthy carpet, groaning. Her mouth tasted of vomit, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was also pretty sure she'd been whacked over the head with a baseball bat. Blinking and shading her eyes as the bright evening sun hit her full on, she glanced around the room, trying to work out where the fuck she was. Beer bottles, plastic cups, and random dirty clothes littered every surface. Staggering to her feet, Rosa blindly stumbled in the direction of where she thought the bed was, trampling over debris as she went before collapsing onto the suspiciously messy bedsheets.

* * *

 

"Still pining then?" Amy jumped a little as Gina spoke up from behind her. "No." Her voice was too squeaky, and they both knew it. "Look, if you're going to pine, can you go elsewhere? You're bumming out my area." Amy nodded and slunk back to her desk.

She had a bunch of paperwork to do anyway.

That always cheered her up.

* * *

 

Rosa keened as her phone vibrated from somewhere in the room. It had been ringing for five minutes now, and whoever it was wasn't giving up. Rolling out onto the floor, she crawled over the ruins of... whenever. It couldn't have been more than a week ago; she didn't think. Picking her phone up, Rosa grimaced as the screen lit up her face. It was a damn reminder. Apparently, it was national flower day in Canada.

Rosa groaned, swiping a bottle from under her before collapsing where she was. On the upside, she now knew it was Wednesday evening. Her flight was sometime Friday, so she had a day and half of sleeping left.

* * *

 

"Come on Santiago; it's your turn to get the Friday night round." Jake playfully slapped his coworker's arm, having seemingly forgotten what happened a week ago. "I can't. Sorry." Amy slung her bag over her shoulder and strode to the door, Jake in tow "Come on Ames, don't be a spoilsport." He reached out and gently grabbed her arm, pulling her back into him. "Don't fucking touch me!" Jake looked around nervously, grinning awkwardly to himself as he held his hands up in mock surrender "Sorry. Jeez. What's got into you?" Amy ignored him, pressing the button for the lift and waiting.

* * *

  
Rosa's alarm went off at 11:35. Pushing herself up off the floor, she yawned and stretched herself out before staggering to her feet. Her back was throbbing in protest after being forced to rest on the cold floor for God knows how long. Picking up her clothes off the floor, desks, and bed, she stuffed them into her suitcase, slumping on top of it so she could zip it up before hauling it over to the door, staring at the trashed room behind it. Rolling her eyes, Rosa pulled out her wallet, placing $250 on the table next to a scribbled post-it that said: "Don't bill the card."

  
"Hey, Rosa! How was Montreal?" Rosa looked up from her desk to see Amy beaming at her. "It was alright." Amy nodded "So, I've got this extortion case..." Amy looked so cute when she was working. She always got excited when talking about a case, her eyes lit up, and cheeks turned an adorable pink shade. "... I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" Rosa blinked a few times. Her normal trick of going to Montreal hadn't worked, but it was cruel of Amy to keep leading her on. "I'm busy." Amy's smile faded. "Oh. Okay. Sure. I'll ask Jake then."

* * *

 

Gina watched the pathetic display between the two girls over the top of her phone. The sexual tension between them had been hot at first, but now it was just... irritating. Rolling her eyes, Gina strutted up to Rosa's desk 'accidentally' spilling coffee over Rosa. "What the fuck, Linetti?" Gina smirked, "Sorry Rosa, didn't see you there..." Rosa growled, glaring at Gina as she stood up "... anyway, I gotta go byeee!" Gina scuttled off to the safety of Holt's office "I'm just gonna chill out in here if that's okay with you." Holt lifted his head as Gina threw herself onto his couch "Actuall-" Gina cut him off "It's a turn of phrase. Rosa's on the warpath and I ain't going out there."

Rosa glanced down at her coffee soaked top. Growling, she stormed off in the direction of the bathroom. Hopefully, the hand drier would dry her top off. Failing that, she could ask Santiago for a change of clothes. But that wasn't going to help these... feelings she had for her.

* * *

 

"Occupie- hey!" Rosa swung the bathroom door open, revealing Amy sat on the toilet, sobbing. Rosa looked away, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here, I'll just come back la-" Rosa mumbled, making a hasty exit. "Wait!" Rosa stopped in her tracks, sticking her head around the door "Want me to get Jake?" Amy shook her head "No. I want to know why didn't you want to work with me." Rosa shrugged, pushing the door open and entering the bathroom fully before locking the door behind her. She couldn't exactly say she had a massive fuck off crush on her, could she?

"Dunno." Rosa gestured vaguely to Amy's tear-stained face "Want to talk about it?" Amy shook her head, and Rosa instantly relaxed. Talking about emotions was not her strong suit.

"I don't think that would be a good idea given I like you. Like you like you. I completely understand if you don't, and I will squash these feelings unt-" Rosa cut her off with a roll of her eyes. "Stand up." Amy blinked, her mouth suddenly going dry "What?" Rosa took a step closer "Stand. Up." Amy did as she was asked, standing in awe of this beautiful woman who was stood less than a meter away from her.

All at once she was pushed up against the wall.

The moment between Rosa leaning in and their lips meeting was the worst.  
Rosa smelt faintly of coconut, whisky and mint, and Amy wasn't sure what she smelt of. She hoped it wasn't the rubbish she'd been wading through less than an hour ago. What about her breath? She didn't think to brush her teeth before she said yes. Would that be acceptable? To say 'excuse me, can I please brush my teeth?' Right before the smokin' hot girl you've had a crush on forever kisses you? ,

But then their lips slot into place, and Rosa's body melted into Amy's, all fears fading.

This kiss was different from others. It was dark and demanding, and it kinda hurt, but it was a good hurt. Amy had always questioned her sexuality, given she'd only dated boys (well, men), but right there and then, she knew.

Rosa tasted much better than the last boy she'd kissed. Hell, she was much better at this than any man. Most of them were terrible kissers. It had often felt like a dying tuna had been shoved into her mouth, flapping around wildly as it looked for a way to escape while it was rammed down her throat so far she began to choke.

But this was... warm, and exciting yet hazy. Like her first kiss but 1000000000x better. As cliche as it was, Amy never wanted it to end.

"Want me to go down on you?"

Amy looked around her. It was gross in here, the lock didn't work, and if she were to make any noises, the squad would come bursting in, which would be more than a little awkward. She didn't want this to stop, but at the same time, she wanted their first time to be perfect. "Can I take you out on a date first?" Rosa nodded, pulling away from Amy slightly, only to be pulled back in "I didn't say stop making out with me."

  
After what seemed like forever, Rosa reluctantly broke away from Amy's lips. "Lunch is over." Amy nodded, letting her head fall against Rosa's collarbone as she inhaled Rosa's sweet coconut scent. "Let's not tell anyone yet. Just while we work out what this is." Rosa nodded curtly as she gently pushed Amy off her. "Good with me." Pausing for a second to check her eyeliner in the mirror, Rosa turned around, winking before unlocking the door and striding out into the corridor, leaving Amy stood alone in the bathroom, wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Amy staggered out into the bullpen no less than 10 minutes later. "What happened to you, Santiago? You look like you've been spat out by a hurricane." Amy glared at Jake as she took a seat at her desk, her mind still foggy from what had been happening. Although he wasn't wrong. She certainly felt like a hurricane hit her, it just wasn't the type Jake was thinking about.

(Or was it?)

*  
Amy glared at the large stack of paperwork on her desk. She was less than 3% through it, and the bits she had done looked like they'd been filled in by Jake. Maybe that's what she should do. Blame Jake for everything. Although it wasn't very nice of her, and it certainly wasn't going to impress Holt. She was meant to be keeping an eye on him. Sighing, Amy stood up and headed to the kitchen, fishing out some biscuits. She wasn't going to get any work done, so she might as well use the time to do something useful. Like plan a perfect date binder for her and Rosa.

"Move!"

Amy automatically lept to the side as Rosa shoved past her "Oh hey Rosa." Rosa snatched a nearby fork off the counter, holding it up to Amy "Who said you could call me Rosa?" Amy backed off, hands in the air "Sorry!" Rosa growled "You will be. It's 'Diaz' or 'Hey you', to you, understood?" Amy nodded, turning her head away as the fork pressed into her neck slightly. Satisfied Amy had learned her lesson; Rosa removed the fork from the side of Amy's neck before throwing it on the countertop and turning to the fridge to get her moose tracks ice cream.

  
Shaking slightly, Amy retreated to the ladies bathroom for a smoke. She needed Rosa not to hate whatever she decided to do, but she didn't think Rosa appreciated her trying to approach her earlier on. Okay, that was probably an understatement. She had three hours to work out what to do. Oh, and she was almost definitely going to be fired for not completing that paperwork.

*  
Rosa glanced up from her monitor. Amy wasn't at her desk, nor was she in the kitchen or the break room. Had she been a little too harsh earlier? Amy was probably freaking out over their date later after seeing what she did to Boyle when he couldn't decide what movie to take her to. Maybe she should talk to her. But then that involved emotions and sappy shit and she didn't want things to get (urgh) emotional. Amy was a grown adult. She could deal with this herself.

  
*

Amy exhaled a large puff of smoke, relaxing her body with it. She was going to have to go with a movie and date. No lights, so they can cuddle and kiss without worrying about being spotted. Although, what if Rosa didn't like any of the movies she picked? Amy could briefly recall Rosa saying something about Nancy Meyers. Maybe she should do a home viewing instead? Yeah, that sounded nice. Head out to a bar, grab a few drinks, then come home and watch a movie. It was the perfect date.

Putting her cigarette out, Amy washed her mouth out with the little bottle of mouthwash she kept in the vent with her cigarette and smoothed her clothes down, finally ready to go out and break her record for quickest paperwork competition.

(Naturally, she did)

* * *

  
Despite her earlier confidence, Amy nearly passed out when she heard the knock on her apartment door.

"Coming!"  
Amy turned her curlers off and stood up, smoothing her hot pink dress down against her curves and quickly checking her makeup in the mirror before jogging (or trying to) to the door, heels clicking on the floor. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Amy ran her hands through her hair before opening the door to reveal Rosa who looked no different from how she usually dressed.  
"Rosa! You made it!"  
"I'm a badass, not an anarchist."  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"No, I'm going home."  
Just for a second, disappointment and hurt crossed over Amy's face before she realised Rosa was being sarcastic. Rosa patted Amy's shoulder as she entered the apartment "Chill out, Santiago. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you." Amy nodded, trying not to stare at the incredibly beautiful deity that had just sauntered into her apartment. "You look cute though." Amy blushed, dipping her head as she grabbed her purse off the side.  
"So what's the plan?"  
"Drinks, then back here to watch 'it's complicated.'"  
"Tight."  
*  
Amy smiled as she drove herself and Rosa to the bar. She still couldn't believe she was going on a date with Rosa Diaz of all people. She was hot, for one, cool for another.

"Look, I don't want to pressure you or mess this up or whatever, but I don't have sex with drunk people."  
Amy turned to glance at Rosa briefly "Oh."  
"Unless we're both drunk. And we've established consent beforehand." Amy grinned to herself, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach "I want to."  
"Is there anything you don't want me to do?"

Amy thought about it. In hindsight, there were very few things she wouldn't let this incredible woman do to her. "Nothing illegal, and no roleplay, just for tonight. But otherwise, so long as it's not in public, I'm up for whatever."

Rosa grinned to herself "We can work with that."

* * *

  
"This is nice," Amy yelled. Two drink Amy was loud Amy and boy, was it showing. Rosa glanced up from her whiskey. "Yep." Amy recoiled. Was it something she said? Was she dressed to formal? Was the whiskey here awful? All negative thoughts were banished as Rosa very delicately rested her hand on Amy's knee as she nonchalantly downed her Tequila shot. "Another round?" Amy nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Rosa gestured at the bartender, and within seconds, a martini and a whisky appeared in front of them. "Don't expect me to dance with you, Santiago." Amy grinned as she picked up her glass, downing it all at once.

Sure enough, 15 minutes later, Amy was up and dancing (badly). Not that Rosa was complaining. That deliciously tight dress just annunciated Amy's curves as it was, but even more so when she was drunkenly wriggling around. Biting her lip, Rosa crossed her legs, thankful she decided to wear the leather pants. Amy danced back over to Rosa "Want another drink?" Rosa nodded. She was totally ready for four drink Amy.

* * *

  
Amy's eyes fluttered open the minute she heard her alarm. Her mouth tasted weird, and she had a pounding headache. On the upside, It was going to be a lovely sunny day judging from the morning sunlight streaming through a gap in the floral print curtains, even at this early hour.

"Turn it off, or it gets smashed."

Amy froze, suddenly wide awake as she glanced over to the body that lay next to her. It was Rosa! Holy crap! What had happened last night? Why didn't she remember any of it? How much did she have to drink?"

"Santiago!"

"Sorry."

"You will be."

Groaning, Amy staggered out of bed, unplugged her alarm and pulled the batteries out before crawling back into bed, but it was no use. She was up now. As was Rosa by the looks of things.

"What happened last night?"

"We went on a date."

"I know that I meant how did you end up in my bed?"

"Didn't you read that book Jake got you for secret Santa?

"Urgh! That was him?"

"Yep."

"I know what sex is; I'm just trying to establish if we did it last night."

Rosa snorted "Yep, we did."

"Oh God was I awful?"

"No. Four drink Amy is surprisingly knowledgable."

Amy groaned, a few parts of the evening coming back to her. She was never drinking before having sex again.

Rosa sat up, stretching out "I'm grabbing a shower, want to join me?"

Amy's stomach tensed for a brief second as it filled with butterflies "Sure."

*  
"I should probably get going; it's 8:15 and I want to get to the drugstore so I can cover up the hickies someone gave me last night." Rosa snorted as she bit into her burned toast. "Tight." Amy pulled her girlfriend into a buttery closed mouth kiss "Here's a key, don't forget to turn everything off and lock up. See you in a bit." Rosa accepted the key and watched Amy's retreating ass as she left the apartment.

* * *

  
Ever since that night, things had been going pretty quick. Rosa and Amy decided after the 10th date to become exclusive, and two weeks after that, they came out to the squad. Amy had wanted to come out since they began dating, but Rosa didn't so she decided to wait for her to catch up. Almost inevitably, it was actually Gina that hauled them both out of the closet.

  
"So, Amy, spill the beans." Gina perched herself on the edge of Amy's desk. "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake snorted, glancing up at the duo. "You're wearing a turtleneck, which you didn't want to talk about earlier, which means either you've gone blind or you're covered in hickies." Amy went pale. Damn that new drugstore and their stupid opening times. "What?" she squeaked "I just really like this jumper." Charles scooted his chair over, grinning broadly "Your voice has gone squeaky. You're lying." Amy sighed "Fine. I met up with someone last night." Gina smirked "Spill. Spare no detail." Amy shook her head "It's none of your business who I date!" The trio whined at her until she rolled her eyes and caved in "Fine. I met someone, and I'm meeting up with them again tonight, but nothing is going to happen." Jake grinned "'Nothing's going to happen' Tittle of tonight's sex tape!" Charles grinned while Gina pulled a face "Eww! You're doing it with him?" Amy blinked "What? No, I'm not da-" Charles cut her off "When are you going to put a baby in her Jake?" Amy looked like she was about to cry "Charles, be quiet. We aren't dating." Gina smirked "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. It makes flings so much easier." Amy rolled her eyes, unable to control the edge to her voice "I'm not dating Jake!" Gina smirked, "Spoken like someone who definitely wasn't dating Jake."

Rosa took a deep breath. Her sexuality was none of other people's business, but she didn't want Amy to be mercilessly teased. That was her job.

"She's not dating Jake."

The entire bullpen fell silent as everyone turned to stare at Rosa.

"She's dating me. We're both bi."

Amy did start crying then "You did it..."

"Oh. My. God."

"I knew it! Jake, you owe me $50!"

"What? No fair! You know I'm bankrupt!"

Standing up, Rosa made her way over to the small group of friends gathered around Amy's desk. Allowing Amy to throw her arms around her neck as everyone cheered.

"I can hear you all discussing Diaz and Santiago's partnership from my office. Please refrain from doing so while working." Everyone giggled as they returned to their desks.

Holt later congratulated them and bought them a bottle of prosecco to celebrate (after work, naturally). Jake offered to give his desk to Rosa so they could sit together, although Rosa turned him down because she liked being sat as far away as humanly possible from Scully and Hitchcock. There was still the small matter of telling Amy and Rosa's parents, but that was a challenge best left to another day. 'Until things get really serious' They decided.

That day, unfortunately, came more quickly than they expected.

* * *

  
It had been five weeks since their first date, Amy was curled up outside her bathroom door, making faces as her girlfriend retched.  
  
"You all right in there, Rosa?"

"Yep. I blame that weird polish place you made us try." Rosa gasped.

"Want me to come in and hold your hair back?"

"No! I'm not 6, Santiago."

"Okay. I'll just wait here then. Let me know if you need anything.

"Yep."

Finally, it was over. Rosa wiped her mouth with her sleeve, allowing herself to collapse where she was sat. The cold tiles felt so good.

"Rosa, can I come in? I've got some water for you."

Rosa sighed her moment of peace over. "Don't bother. I'm coming out."

Staggering to her feet, Rosa flushed the toilet and washed her hands before unlocking the door to reveal a very worried looking Amy.

"Are you okay?"  
"Nope. But I will be."  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"Nope."

Amy pulled her duvet back for Rosa, offering her arm, which Rosa ignored as she flopped into bed. "I'm going to grab a few things, but then I'll be right up, okay?" Rosa nodded a little. Too tired to give a flying fuck.

Amy headed into her bathroom, opening the cupboard under the sink and pulling out disinfectant, a large yellow bucket and some bleach. She bleached the bucket a few times before carrying it through to her bedroom, placing it on Rosa's side of the bed. Then she headed back into the bathroom, thoroughly cleaning everything. Grabbing some toilet paper from the side, Amy turned off the lights and went into her bedroom, where Rosa was peacefully sleeping. She set the toilet roll on Rosa's bedside desk before crawling into bed, exhausted from her efforts.

Amy woke up to retching sounds coming from Rosa's side of the bed. Rubbing her eyes, Amy sat herself up. Rosa was collapsed on the floor, head over her bucket, wheezing. "Do you need me to help?" Rosa couldn't force herself to answer, so she just shook her head. "Okay. There are tissues above for when you're done." With that, Amy rolled over and closed her eyes. She, of course, felt terrible, and every living cell inside of her was screaming at her to help her girlfriend. But she learned the hard way you can't force Rosa to accept help.

* * *

Rosa was reasonably sure she'd never been this nauseous in her life. This was worse than the time Jake bet her $50 she couldn't drink two bottles of whiskey straight. (She won) Lifting her head slightly as the imminent feeling died off a little, drool tumbled from her lips, warning her it was going to start again. Only it can't. She hadn't eaten that much, and there couldn't possibly be any more food left.

Boy, she was wrong.

 

* * *

  
"You can't go into work, Rosa."  
"Watch me."

Amy sighed as she watched her girlfriend leave her apartment, slamming the door as she went. She'd been up all night vomiting, and neither of them had got much sleep. She was exhausted, but she needed to go in; she had a perp to catch.

* * *

 

Amy finds Rosa staggering out of the bathroom, sticking her finger up at a worried Gina.  
"Please, let me help you! I have healing powers!"  
"I don't need your help - I'm not sick."  
Amy sighs, taking a step towards Rosa "Rosa you've just thrown up for the third time in the last hour."

That was it. Rosa couldn't take any of this soppy bullshit anymore. First Jake. Then Holt. Then Terry. Then Gina. Even Hitchcock was now staring at her weird. Grabbing the knife from her pocket, she turned to face Amy, taking a single step forwards, making Amy scrunch her face up, holding her hands out towards Rosa in surrender "Okay! I'm sorry! You're not sick!" Rosa slams the knife down on her dest"Too damn right." She growls before plonking herself down.

"Come on, Santiago! Early bird catches the worm!"

Sighing, Amy reluctantly turned around and followed Jake to the lift.

* * *

  
Amy returned victorious despite her mind feeling like it was stuffed full of cotton wool "Here, take good care of him." Amy whispered to a beat cop as she handed him over.

Amy found Rosa sat at her desk, blankly staring at the monitor in front of her. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Amy sighed " Rosa this isn't right." Rosa sighs, turning around "I'm fine. Diazes don't get sick." Amy stared at her "Then why aren't you working?" Rosa glares at her, pulling herself onto her feet "It's nothing. I ate something weird last night and it's catching up with me." Amy rolled her eyes, pushing Rosa back down onto her seat frustratingly easily. "What the fuck Santiago?" Rosa growled, trying to shove her back but failing epically, Amy remaining unfazed. "Let me take you home. You're not well."

Rosa stands up, ignoring the dizziness and sudden onset of nausea it caused. "The fuck you are. You're not a doctor - if you were you'd know I'm fine and don't need your help." Amy raised an eyebrow "I'll have you know I'm a trained first aider, but fine. Let me just go get the sarge and tell him you're working sick." She spun around, strutting towards Terry's desk. "Fine! You can take me home, but you're leaving me on my own, Got it?

  
It wasn't ideal, but it was the best Amy was going to get.

* * *

 


	2. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In two days, a lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it / how I can improve :) 
> 
> Kudus, comments, advice and whatever else will ALWAYS be deeply appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Talk of abortion

"Morning, Rosa."

Rosa groaned, uncurling herself and forcing her eyelids open as Amy cheerfully announced her presence, setting a breakfast tray down on the dresser before opening the blinds.

"I made you pancakes."

Rosa scrunched her face up as Amy rested the breakfast tray on her lap. The pancakes were badly burned and misshapen, and if nothing else, Rosa couldn't bring herself to eat anything at all, let alone Amy's weird pancakes. "No thanks."

  
Amy rolled her eyes "I had a feeling you'd say that, so I'm taking you to the pharmacy after the doctor to get you some rehydration sashays. I would have gone there this morning on-"

Rosa cut Amy off "Wait, what? Doctor?"

  
Amy nodded, picking up Rosa's sick bucket and carrying it into the en suite "You've been sick for two weeks now. You're going to the doctor."

"The fuck I am, Santiago."

Amy pulled the bleach down from the bathroom cabinet, dousing the bucket thoroughly and washing it out "Well, either I take you to the doctor, or I call your mum and get her to take you."

Rosa growled, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

* * *

 

"What the fuck is that?"

Amy grinned brightly "A wheelchair."

Rosa glared at Amy. "I know that I meant what's it doing here?"

"The only time you leave the bed is to hurl, and even then, you end up having to crawl. Now sit."

Rosa pushed herself into a sitting position "I'm not using it, Santiago, I can walk just fine."

Undoing the breaks, Amy moved the wheelchair backwards, smirking. "Fine. Walk."

Rosa nodded curtly, staggering to her feet and taking a few shaky steps before gagging. Amy reacted quickly, grabbing the sick bucket from where she'd left it under the bed slightly, and passing it to Rosa, who snatched it off her and promptly threw up into it, legs buckling.

"You gonna use the wheelchair?"

"Yep."

* * *

 

"Rosa Diaz, room three please."

Amy automatically stood up, ready to push Rosa into the office, but she slapped her hands away. "I'm not a child, Santiago. I can do this myself."

Amy nodded, picking up the magazine she'd packed and plonking herself back onto the seat "Let me know what the doctor says."

"It's none of your fucking business."

* * *

  
"... Alright, well based on my physical exam and your symptoms, I don't think this is an infection, so I'm going to do a urine test, just to rule a few things out, and we'll go from there."

Rosa stared at the doctor, a sudden wave of panic crashing down on her. "W- What do you mean? Like what... what could it be?"

The doctor sighed "I'd rather do the test first, then discuss it with you afterwards. The bathroom is just down there on the right."

Rosa took the little plastic bottle from the doctor and wheeled herself out of his office and down to the bathroom, trying to ignore the niggling doubt in her mind.

Peeing in a tiny bottle has never been easy, but when you projectile vomit if you stand or make too much sudden movement or just breathe the wrong way really, it's almost impossible.

"Rosa, do you need help?"

Rosa growled. Santiago could look after her. Make breakfast for her. Clean out her sick buckets. Take her to the doctor. Push her in this damn wheelchair. But she was not, in any circumstances, helping her pee into a tube. She was going to do this herself with what little dignity she had left.

 

* * *

 

"Rosa, are you okay? I heard a crash."

"I'm coming in."

Amy used her nail to rotate the lock and pushed the door open, revealing an unconscious Rosa sprawled across the floor, blood pooling under her forehead. "Oh... wow, okay..." Amy ran to Rosa, tugging the red emergency cord by the toilet before dragging her back and rolling her onto her side. "You're okay Rosa. Help is coming."

* * *

 

"Stop fussing. I just fainted. It's not a big deal."

Amy rolled her eyes. Rosa was back to her usual grumpy self now she was laying on the stretcher in office 3 with steri strips holding her head together. "It is a big deal. I care about you and want you to be safe. You could have seriously hurt yourself." Rosa rolled her eyes. You can't talk sense into stupid.

Amy was just about to change the subject when there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in!"

A youngish male doctor with brown hair and kind eyes revealed himself "Hi, are you Rosa Diaz?" Rosa nodded. The doctor smiled awkwardly and glanced at the piece of paper in his hand "I've been asked to give this to you. It's a blood test consent form. We just want to check a few things." Rosa shook her head "Nope. Not happening." Amy spun around, glancing up at her girlfriend "Don't say that, It's just one tiny scratch and then it's over." Rosa sat up, glaring at Amy "You calling my phobia stupid?" Amy shook her head "No, I just said it's stupid not to have it when you could be really sick."

The doctor coughed "It's nothing to panic about, it's just a few routine things we want to check." Rosa rolled her eyes. This dithering thing was getting on her nerves "What is it? I have a right to know." The doctor nodded "Very well, do you want your..." The doctor gestured to Amy, looking for someone to explain the relation.

"Girlfriend." Amy smiled.

The doctor nodded, looking back at his sheet again. "Umm... would you like your girlfriend in here while I explain?" Rosa glanced at Amy "You want to stay?" Amy blushed, beyond relieved Rosa hadn't kicked her out already, and nodded. "Okay. She's staying." The doctor entered the room, closing the door behind him "Your symptoms would suggest hyperemesis gravidarum." Amy blinked. How on earth had that happened? She was a girl, and biology didn't work like tha-

"In English, doc."

Amy shook herself out of her thoughts, "It's a severe form of morning sickness." Rosa glanced at the doctor, who nodded his confirmation "Nothing is certain without a blood test, but, essentially, yeah. We think you might be pregnant." Rosa froze. What the fuck was she going to do with a baby? "I hate to ask this in front of your girlfriend but have you had sexual intercourse with a man recently?" Rosa squinted "I went to Montreal about seven weeks ago, and I might have done then." The doctor nodded sympathetically. "How long have you been experiencing nausea and vomiting again?" Amy piped up "Two weeks. Give or take." Rosa didn't glare at her. Instead, she reached down and found her hand to squeeze it. She was glad she let Amy stay. "That timeline would make sense. I would say its highly probable you are indeed pregnant, but obviously, you'll need the blood test to confirm." Rosa shook her head "No blood test. Amy and I are going to the pharmacy; we'll pick up a couple of pregnancy tests and go from there."

* * *

 

Rosa and Amy left the doctors office with a purse full of pamphlets and coupons for pregnancy tests.

"Do you want to keep it?" Amy asked as she drove Rosa to the pharmacy. "I don't know. It's not a great time in my life to be having kids, but my mother might kill me if I get an abortion. Do you?" Amy sighed. She wasn't ready for this either. They didn't know what this relationship was yet. "You're the one who could be pregnant. It's your choice." Rosa groaned "Great. Thanks, Amy. That helps a lot."

* * *

 

"Which ones do you want?" Rosa nudged the cheapest pregnancy tests with her foot. "Okay. I'm going to pick some rehydration sachets up as well..."

Rosa looked down at her stomach, tracing her fingers over it. How could there be a little human growing in there? How did she miss her period not happening? How was she going to tell her mum? Was she going to feel this ill and be dependant on Amy pushing her around the shops in a wheelchair for all of her pregnancy? What about food? Rosa was pretty sure there was stuff she wasn't meant to eat. And the stuff she wasn't meant to do. Why were babies heads so soft?

"Rosa?"

Rosa looks up at Amy, suddenly aware of how fast she was breathing. "I'm okay. I'm just... stressed." Amy smiled, biting her tongue to stop herself saying 'Don't, it's not good for the baby.' "Shall we go home?" Rosa looked around. Amy had somehow managed to complete their shop already, items lying in a bag on her lap. Rosa just nodded.

* * *

  
"It's positive."

Rosa threw her head back against the bath. "Are you sure? It mightn't be accurate." Amy forced a smile as she held up 15 pregnancy tests, all positive. "You're pregnant." Rosa nodded, letting herself sink against the bath.

 

* * *

  
Amy awoke for the third time that night to find Rosa collapsed on the bedroom floor, gasping and dry heaving into the bucket as she licked the drool from her lips. "Can I help in any way?" Rosa nodded, patting the floor next to her. Smiling, Amy stood up, lowering herself next to Rosa and pulling her into a hug.

"I- I cant... I can't do this. I know that makes me an awful mother, but I'm so fucking tired and sore, and I just... I can't take it anymore."

"It's okay Rosa. It wasn't the right time anyway. We'll call the doctor in the morning." Rosa nodded, pushing the bucket away as Amy helped her to her feet and then into bed "You just try to sleep." Amy whispered, disappearing into the bathroom to clean the sick bucket out. When she returned, Rosa was fast asleep. Placing the bucket by the side of Rosa's bed, Amy climbed into her side, sliding her hand over Rosa's stomach. If she and Rosa had been dating a little longer, she'd have been happy to be a mum.

* * *

  
"... If you're sure that's what you want, I'm happy to do an ultrasound for you now, just to confirm that you are indeed pregnant, and how far along you are, and then we could book it in for sometime tomorrow?"

A painful lump rose in Rosa's throat, making speaking impossible. Instead, she glanced at Amy, who was clutching her hand. "That sounds like a good idea doctor, just out of curiosity, what method will we be using?" The doctor smiled at Amy "That depends on a few things, I'm happy to talk you through the pros and cons of each once I've done the ultrasound." Rosa and Amy both nodded. "So, if you want to come over here and sit on the bed." Amy pushed Rosa over to the bed and helped her on. Rosa didn't protest or batt her hands away.

"Okay, so I'm just going to roll your top up so I can squeeze this gel onto your tummy. Mum, if you want to turn the lights off then come around here, that way you can see nice and clear." Amy startled. She'd never been called mum before. Turning off the light, she smiled "I'm okay. I don't want to see it." The doctor nodded, smiling sympathetically as he squirted cool gel onto Rosa's stomach and pressed the probe to it. It was sticky but felt good on Rosa's sore, swollen stomach. "See that white lump? That's baby." Rosa turned to glance at the screen. Baby didn't look like much, but it was sort of cute. "See that little blinking?" Rosa nodded "That's baby's heart. You're around seven weeks gone."

Amy watched as a smile tugged on the corners of Rosa's mouth. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and went around where the doctor had asked her to stand in the first place. There was a cute little white jellybean on the screen. "That's baby?" Rosa nodded "Yeah. That's baby."

 

 

The doctor looked up from the ultrasound keyboard to see the two young lovers holding hands as they both watched their baby and smiled. This is why he did this job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa begins to have second thoughts about the abortion and decides to talk it through with Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS!! I loved writing this chapter so much. It's adorable. Kinda sad but adorable. Enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> (I thrive on comments, Kudus and advice. If you leave some, I will forever love you)

"...So there are a few methods we could use, one is..."

Rosa couldn't stop thinking about the little jellybean in her tummy. In one sense, it was like a tapeworm. Feeding off her. Making her ill. Could she love a tapeworm? The answer was probably not. Babies needed time, food, clothes and shelter at the very least, which meant someone going on maternity leave or working extra hours to get a nanny. It was a commitment for the next 18 years. Maybe even longer. But in another sense, it felt so wrong to kill it. Rosa didn't want the ghost of her dead baby constantly haunting her. And she wasn't getting any younger. What if she wanted a baby in the future?

"Miss Diaz? Are you okay?"

Rosa looked up at the doctor and nodded "I'm fine." Amy slipped her hand into Rosa's. Rosa didn't protest. "Actually, can we have some time alone? I think Rosa and I need to talk." The doctor nodded "Of course. I'll be waiting just outside. Take your time, and remember you don't need to make a decision right now."

Amy waited until the doctor left before speaking. "What's wrong?" Rosa shook her head, biting her lip. "I- I'm... I'm tired, sore, dizzy; I feel really fucking sick and I can't even walk properly." Amy nods, trying to think of what she can say to try and make the situation easier on Rosa. "But... I don't think I can get rid of it." Rosa glanced up at Amy, tears in her eyes "I can't give up my job. I don't think I could support a baby emotionally or financially. But... I might want a baby in a few years. What if don't have this one but then can't carry again?" Rosa fiercely wiped her eyes "Sorry. I know I need to grow a pair and just... deal with it; I don't know why I'm crying." Amy pulled her girlfriend into a hug "First off, that term is derogatory to women, don't you dare use it again; secondly, the hormones are what's making you emotional. If it's any help, I'm still petrified of you and so is the squad." Rosa nodded, sniffing "Thanks, Santiago."

* * *

  
"Can you pull over?"

Amy turned to her girlfriend who was looking decidedly pale. "Sure. You feeling okay?" Rosa shook her head, leaning against the headrest with her eyes closed. "Okay, I'm just pulling in now... and... there you go," Rosa grunted her thanks and lept out of the car, knees buckling as soon as she stood up, sending her crashing onto the filthy concrete below as she gagged. Amy put her hazards on and lifted herself onto the passenger seat. Opening the door her side was probably going to cause an accident. Pulling her legs over the centre console, she climbed out of the car. Rosa was no more than half a metre away from the door, coughing, wheezing and retching, her entire body shaking with the effort. Amy looked behind her. The car was the only thing standing between them and the main road.

"Come on, Rosa, it's not safe here. I need to get you behind the barrier." Rosa just groaned, unable to coherently think let alone speak. Amy gingerly picked up Rosa's right arm, wrapping it around her neck and forcing herself to her feet. Rosa whined as her shoulder extended, the rest of her body firmly planted on the floor. "Come on Rosa, help me out," Amy muttered, putting all her weight into Rosa's shoulder in a desperate effort to move her. Rosa yelped mid retch and began to splutter as she choked on her vomit. Amy instantly dropped the arm and patted Rosa's back until the coughing subsided. Rosa groaned, finally letting herself collapse. Amy pulled a face and dragged Rosa's upper body away from the pile of sick she was almost lying in. "You rip this jacket, Santiago, and you're paying for it." Rosa's voice was soft and hoarse. "I'm still not happy about where we are. Do you think you could try to get into the car?" Rosa nodded, eyes closed, but made no effort to move. Amy pushed the car door open a little wider "Can you try to stand?" Rosa nodded, forcing her heavy body off the ground, so she was on her hands her knees, and blindly crawling to the footwell of the car, placing her hands on the freshly vacuumed mat. "Here, let me..." Amy lifted Rosa's legs into the car and closed the door. Making her way around to the other side of the car, she pressed her body up against it, waiting for an opportunity to open the door.

Finally, after about ten minutes of standing, waiting, someone took pity and slowed right down, much to the protest of the cars behind him. Amy waved her thanks and hurriedly got into the car. Rosa had managed to pull herself into the passenger seat, but she was slumped over, drooling, body still trembling. Reaching into the glove box, Amy pulled out the tissues she always kept in case she had a panic attack somewhere and dabbed Rosa's mouth before pulling the seatbelt across her. "Sorry, Rosa, I should have been more prepared," Amy mumbled, turning her hazards off and indicating so she could pull out. Rosa shook her head slightly "No... it's not your fault. I don't know why I ever thought I was ready to have a baby."

* * *

 

"Okay, ready, steady, move." Rosa shifted herself from the passenger seat onto the wheelchair with her final burst of energy she had left. Amy buckled her in as she closed her eyes, reclining against the chair. "Okay, let's get you in." Rosa would have usually snapped at Amy for being patronising, but right then, she couldn't give a flying fuck.

If there was ever a time to be grateful Rosa's apartment building had a working lift, it was now. Amy would have never had the strength to get Rosa up the stairs. Unfortunately, when the lift revealed one of Rosa's neighbours, gratitude was more than a little worn. "Oh my god! Emily! What happened?" Rosa groaned softly, pretty sure she couldn't get her mouth to work even if she wanted to. "She's... doing a wheelchair for the day challenge." Amy forced a smile as she pushed Rosa into the lift. "Oh, that is so considerate of you guys. You know, my boss had a cousin who had an aunt who was wheelchair bound. I'm sure she'd really appreciate what you're doing." Amy nodded, pressing the number four and praying this lift was supercharged. "Course she died about a year ago now. Got hit by a milk truck." Amy watched as the doors slid closed impossibly slowly "I'm sorry to hear that." The guy nodded, humming to himself for a second "So, what do you do?" Amy shrugged "I'm a cop." She hoped that would end the conversation, but alas, it did not. "It is so kind of you to take time off work to help Emily out with her project. In fact..." The guy dug around in his pockets, pulling out $50 "Here. Take this for your sponsorship." Amy hesitated, she couldn't steal off a well-meaning stranger. But she couldn't exactly backtrack either. Taking the bill, Amy forced a bigger smile "Thank you so much! That's really kind of you." The guy nodded "No problem. I love doing my bit for charity, in fact..."

Pulling the chair alongside the bed, Amy applied Rosa's breaks and undid the seatbelt, kneeling so Rosa could wrap her arms around her neck. With a sudden burst of energy, Amy half lifted half dragged Rosa onto the bed, pushing her back a little as she flopped onto the mattress. Undoing the breaks, she shoved the chair backwards and pulled Rosa's pants and leather jacket off. She could sleep in her top and panties. It took a little bit of shuffling before Rosa was comfortably nestled in amongst the pillows, under the duvet with Amy resting on her chest. "

* * *

  
"Hey... you feeling any better?

Rosa nodded, wiping her eyes as she woke up "Yeah. I'm good. What you got there?" Amy looked over at Rosa "A binder." Rosa smiled. Just a little. "I can see that. I meant what's it for?" Amy hesitated "I was trying to weigh up the pros and cons of having a baby. This binder is full of research, both for and against." Rosa nodded slowly. "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper there?"

"Okay, so for pros of having the baby, I've got: Being able to shape little minds, not having your baby's ghost haunting you, gives you something to focus on other than yourself, helps us develop our bond, being an important part of someone else's life, and, if I do say so myself, we will make great mums." Rosa nodded, staring at the foot of her bed as she nibbled her lip. "And against?" Amy sighed "Money. You're sick, and could be for the entire pregnancy, so it's going to cost a small fortune in medical bills. One of us is going to have to give up work or work overtime. There's the timing factor. I've got my sergeants exam in a year, which will be right around the time baby will be born. Also... this apartment isn't big enough for three of us." Rosa nodded slowly, staring at her stomach. She was so tired. And sore. And she was sick of not getting any sleep, and that probably wasn't going to change when the baby arrived. Then, of course, there were all the other factors and her reasons for having the baby were mainly on the off chance it could haunt her it will.

But...

"Do you want a kid?" Amy hesitated "I mean, that's a big questio-" Rosa cut her off "No. If you had to make a decision now, and timing, money or our apartment wasn't an issue, do you want a kid?" Amy looked at Rosa, then at her stomach, thinking about her excitement when she saw the little jellybean on the ultrasound. "Yes." Rosa nodded "Thought so." Amy sighed, pushing the piece of paper to the side and turning to look at her girlfriend "Please don't feel pressured by my decision. I'm still going to love you no matter what."

Rosa paused, biting her lip, knowing that the sentence she was about to utter could badly backfire.

"What if we could... get my parents involved? They've always wanted grandkids, and they've said more than once they'd be happy to support me financially." Amy nodded slowly, a small grin tugging on the corners of her lips "My parents will too." Rosa smiled resting her hand on her stomach "Maybe... if they agree... we could keep it?"

Just for a second, Amy let excitement rush through her as she grinned. She was going to be a mum! With Rosa Diaz of all people! She was nervous, of course she was, but this was going to be... inspiring and fun and there were going to be cute little smiles and little button shoes everywhere. "Okay."

Of course, that is, only if their parents agreed to help them out. And they might not. They might hate the idea of their grandchild being brought up with two mums. "The only issue is we first need to tell them about... us."

"Yep. That's going to be fun."

 

 

(But, even so, there was just a chance they were going to be mums, and Amy couldn't wait!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the prosses of updating and editing the first few chapters because some of them suck. Be patient :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa tells her parents she's pregnant. 
> 
> It does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took FOREVER. I've been having a mental health crisis so I've not been writing much, but I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Comments & Kudus give me hope and reassurance <3

"I'm pregnant."

Amy scrunched her eyes tightly shut, wishing she didn't understand the stream of Spanish that followed that statement.

* * *

 

"Are you okay?"

Rosa sniffed, nodding "I'm fine."

* * *

  
Amy groaned as she rolled onto her side and glanced at her alarm. 3:14 am. She'd got a good two hours sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she sat herself up, glancing in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you need help?" A loud grunt came from the bathroom. Amy took that as a 'yes' and made her way over to the bathroom door, which, surprisingly, was not only unlocked but wide open. Rosa was collapsed on the bathroom floor, heaving. Shuffling over to her girlfriend, Amy pulled the spare bobble from her wrist, scraping Rosa's thick unruly hair into a loose ponytail while she gasped for breath, drool tumbling from her lips.

After what feels like forever, Rosa finally stops heaving, wiping her lips as she fought to catch her breath. "I'm going to get you a drink. Wait here." Rosa waits until Amy vanishes from sight before flopping onto the ground. The cool tiles feel so good against her hot body.

"Here..."

Rosa's head shoots up when she hears Amy. "It's okay; don't move on my account." Rosa shakes her head, pushing herself up into a sitting position and accepting the drink off Amy. "Thanks." Amy nods, lowering herself to the floor and nibbling her lip as she tried to work out how to broach the subject they'd both been avoiding all day. Rosa sees her face and interrupts her.

"I wanted to keep it."

Her voice is hoarse, but Amy hears every word perfectly. "I know. So did I."   
Rosa places the glass beside her, wiping her lips with the back of her hand as she stares intently at the crack in the third tile down from the door. "I didn't think I wanted to until I thought I could. Now it's all I want." Amy sighs "There are plenty of badass single parents out there with full-time jobs and young kids. We don't have to be dependant on our parents."

Rosa closes her eyes, fearing the impossibility of it all, tears beginning to fall down her face. It was crazy. She had a good stable job. Money in the bank. A loving girlfriend, who also had money. Rosa sniffs, dragging her eyes away from the crack and looking up at Amy "I don't care what my parents say. It's my body, and I'll do what I want. We're keeping it."

Usually, a statement such as this one would send Amy into overdrive. There were doctors to call, conversations to be had, planning to be done, plus a billion and one other things they still needed to sort out.

But right now, Amy smiles through her tears as she releases a breath she didn't realise she was holding. She was going to be a mum.

 **They** were going to be mums.

"Can I give you a hug?"

Rosa pauses for a second but then nods. Amy pulls Rosa into her arms, rocking gently as she buried her nose in Rosa's hair, inhaling. Rosa closes her eyes, resting her head on Amy's collarbone.

 

 

 

 

"I'm gonna barf. Move."

 

* * *

 

Rosa's eyes fluttered open, taking in the bright morning light. The cold tiles under her felt a lot warmer and softer than she remembered. Blinking a few times, she realised she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. Amy must have moved her during the night. Wiping her face, she rolled over onto her side where there was a little note. It read: Just gone out to get some breakfast - I'll be back soon Xxx

Rosa sighed. She was going to have to talk to Amy about what was practical now there was a baby on the way. Breakfast from the local deli every morning wasn't practical, especially when Rosa couldn't keep it down in the first place.

Pushing the blanket aside, she grabbed her phone and sat up, stretching out as her phone dialled Amy's number.

"The person you're trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the beep."

"Don't get me any breakfast today, Santiago. I'm making my own now. Also, we need to talk when you get back."

Staggering to her feet, Rosa shuffled through the apartment. The entire world span and blurred as she walked, but it didn't matter. She could look after herself. And the first part of looking after herself was cooking herself a decent breakfast.

* * *

 

Amy's phone rang just as she was picking out some snacks for herself and Rosa. She'd read somewhere that bananas were good for both mum and baby, especially if mum was permanently nauseated. But what the person on the other end of the line had to say had her abandoning her trolley mid-shop and charging out the door.

* * *

  
The first thing Rosa heard was the fire alarm. And shouting. Lots of shouting. Her head hurt, her mouth was dry, and her entire body felt like it was on fire having come into the tiles far too quickly for its liking.

Groaning, Rosa rolled onto her side, forcing her eyelids open. She could smell gas. Why could she smell gas?

* * *

 

Amy arrived to see firetrucks gathered outside Rosa's apartment. Ignoring the stitch she'd managed to develop during her run, she picked up the pace up.

* * *

 

"Rosa! I'm here; where are you?"

"In the kitchen."

"Oh, God..." Amy whispered, running towards the hob and turning the gas off. Picking up a nearby towel, she kneeled next to her girlfriend, wiping her hair off her bloddy face and then pressing the towel to her wound. "What happened?" Rosa pushed Amy back gently, sitting herself up "I'm fine, Santiago, it was jus-"

" Fire department has been stood down. Does Emily need an ambulance?"

Amy glanced up to see one of Rosa's neighbours stood in the doorway. "No, it's okay Jeff, I'll take her."

"Bu-"

"I said I'd take her!"

"Okay. Fire alarm should go off in a minute."

Rosa waited until Jeff retreated before protesting. "I'm not going to the hospital, Santiago." Amy rolled her eyes "You have a hole in your head. You're going."

 

 

 

 


End file.
